


车2

by 1wendy1_1



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wendy1_1/pseuds/1wendy1_1
Summary: 无证驾驶狂飙上线





	车2

00

夜是一个城市最深沉的地方，乌黑的天空盘踞在城市之上，三两点的路灯，寂静的街道，这是城市最安宁的时刻。而最疯狂的夜，恰恰在这宁静之中。  
街道上，最疯狂的也只有酒吧了，飘扬着的音乐，随音乐舞动的人群，明暗交错的灯光打在身上，夹杂着酒精和微酸气味的空气。这一切都使诸葛亮感觉浑身不自在。他从不喜欢泡吧，比起在这里他宁愿去咖啡馆里看书，至少摆在他面前的是一杯咖啡，而不是混合着酒精的饮料。然而，那个软磨硬泡、求他一起来的人，现在早就跑去到处勾搭妹子了。  
吧台边，李白正和两个漂亮的妹子交谈甚欢。李白这个人本来就长的好看，阳光帅气，十分吸引女孩子，再加上会些诗词，说起话来文绉绉的，就更受女孩子的喜欢了。  
诸葛亮正玩手机打发时间，李白一屁股坐在他身边将面前的酒一饮而尽，拿着高脚杯在诸葛亮眼前晃了晃，开口说道：“大好的时光就用来玩手机真是浪费了。”诸葛亮头也不抬的说：“早知道这地方这么无聊，还不如去给子龙补习呢？你少喝些酒，不然一会背你回去的还是我。”  
“我才不用你背，”李白又喝了一杯，早已经微醺，“这地方怎么无聊了？怎么会有你这种无趣的人呢，下次就拉子龙来了，不带你来！”  
诸葛放下手机，整理了下蓝色的头发，微微一笑，蓝色的瞳孔盯着李白说，“这么无聊，我们打个赌吧。”  
李白被诸葛亮盯着阴森森的，但是秉承他的浪荡属性：“赌什么？”  
诸葛亮悠悠开口说，“看到那位调酒的小哥了吗？泡到他，你就赢了。如果我赢了，你以后不许拉子龙来这种地方。”  
李白顺着诸葛亮的手指望去，那个调酒的小哥长的的确帅气，长长的红色马尾十分显眼，他现在正在为一位女士调酒，动作娴熟，特别的抢眼，调完一杯酒后，将颜色靓丽的鸡尾酒慢慢的倒入杯子，然后补上一片柠檬，绅士的递给他的顾客。留意到李白的目光后，向着李白的方向意味深长的一笑。  
李白心中一惊，酒醒了一半，连忙尴尬的将眼神转向别处。转头对诸葛亮说：“我不赌，又没有好处。”  
诸葛亮递给李白一杯鸡尾酒，“赢了，你期末论文归我。顺变提一下，亲到才算。”  
李白一手接过酒，一饮而尽，口腔中残留着酒精的酸麻感，“成交。”  
诸葛亮抿嘴一笑。  
Aunt Roberta，著名的失身酒，看来他今天不用等李白了。

拖诸葛亮那杯酒水的福，李白现在陷在松软的床上，韩信在他身上亲吻着他。韩信舌头灵巧的撬开牙关，不着痕迹的滑过贝齿，最后牵拉起小舌，牵起缕缕银丝，身下的人搂住韩信的脖子，小声的呻吟，全身都叫嚣着名为欲望的名词。  
结束了长吻，李白支起来身子，抹了抹被吸吮的发红的唇，眼神迷离，衣衫半褪，漂亮可人的锁骨半露半现，单薄的衣服下是若隐若现的完美的身材。现在的李白已经完全一副请君慢用的模样。  
韩信咬上李白左边乳首，舔舐着乳尖，舌苔刮擦的每一下恰好挑拨着敏感的地方，惹得李白心里痒痒的。他指着右边的乳首，“这边，嗯，也要……”因为醉酒的原因，尾音有些模糊，听上去颇有撒娇的感觉。韩信放开左边，粉嫩的乳尖坚挺的立起，好看的很，他十分满意这个猎物，捏捏李白微红的脸颊，“乖，马上满足你。”  
韩信最钟意李白的腿，白嫩修长，没有过多的肌肉，也不是骨瘦如柴，而是恰到好处，滑嫩似水。两腿间的性器早就因为韩信的挑逗直立了起来。韩信打开他的双腿，小巧粉嫩的穴道暴露在眼前，如人一样漂亮。被人像玩物一样打量，李白突然害羞起来，“你…别……嘶……”话还没讲完，后穴被一根手指插入。没有润滑剂的帮助，穴道内有些干涩，韩信的手指动一下，李白就感到一丝不适的异物感。被穴肉绞紧的手指微微一屈，见李白抬起身子，皱着眉头看着他，眼角有些发红。  
“喂…混蛋，你别乱动，疼。”  
“乖，放松，”韩信厮磨着李白的脸颊，取出装有润滑剂的小盒，全部倾倒在小穴上。白色透明的液体附在粉色的穴口上，更填了几分色情的意味。  
韩信对面色绯红的李白讲，“一会包你舒服。”  
李白靠在韩信怀里，酒红色的长发丝丝印在眼帘，身下的穴口被温柔的对待，不断的开拓，酸酸麻麻的感觉夹杂而来，渴望更多。他被酒精麻痹的精神依然恍惚，却正是在这恍惚间，有一种恍若隔世的感觉。身体还没有被满足，仍旧贪恋被抱在怀里的感觉。  
穴内紧实的肉壁完完全全的吸附着手指，无论放入几个手指，小穴全能勾勒出手指形状，微微一动，混着润滑剂的肠液顺着手指一点一点淋在雪白的床单上，颇为好看，欲望也翻腾起来。  
韩信将性器完全插入其中，好看的穴口被完全撑满，小穴四周的褶皱被撑开，紧致肉壁吸附着韩信。小穴完全被满足，李白张着水汽弥漫的眸子，红头发的身影在自己身上顶着，快感夹杂着酸麻的痛感一并涌来。李白体内温暖紧致，每次顶入都令他舒服得感慨一番。  
韩信清楚李白是个处，也是个完美的未经开发的身子，这样完美的身子最是能经得起推敲。  
韩信舌尖舔过李白绯红的耳尖，而后沿象牙白的脖颈向下，吸允着脖颈，喉结，锁骨，留下一连串的吻痕，犹如雄性留下占有的标记。  
李白完美的腿下意识的勾上他的腰，后穴处吞吐着男人的粗大的性器。韩信一边操弄着李白一边揉上了他白嫩的臀。  
“你真甜，这个地方以后只许我一个人进入，知道吗”  
“唔…”李白只是张眸看着韩信，眼神里失了焦距，被情欲填满让他还未仔细消化韩信的话。  
韩信却并不满足李白的反应，扶住李白的腰，突然加快的冲撞，惹起身下人强烈的反应，他趁机重复了一边，“知道了吗？”  
加快的速度令李白无力适从，连忙未成句子的回答，“嗯…知…唔知道了。”

酒精作为这场性爱的催化剂，令李白无法理智的思考，而带来更多的是无法磨灭的欲望。在性爱方面，韩信往往是一个温柔情人，这也是他很多一夜情对象转来追求他的原因。但这次他反而不再温柔如初，更多的是想要索取更多，比如操哭眼前这个人，这个可以在女孩面前侃侃而谈，对人笑面如春风的人。  
快速的抽插碰上穴内一点，柔软脆弱，令李白的身子瞬间紧绷，双腿缠绵着韩信的腰身，口中支吾着不成语调的呻吟。韩信也便是大抵知道就在这里。  
“嗯～慢些……”  
刚开口，呻吟就不受控制的漫了出来，李白自己也惊讶于自的反应。韩信更是兴奋，加快了身下的动作，李白体内柔软的内肉摩擦着他性器前端的小头，更加令人欲罢不能。  
高潮的绯红色扬上李白的脸颊，加之他本就白皙的肤色，使一切更有一番滋味。墨绿如玛瑙的眼眸中映出韩信的身影，他抚上李白栗子色的发丝，轻轻玩弄高潮红细腻的皮肤。  
“你很漂亮。”  
突如其来的调情话，却令李白不知所措。他勾搭过很多人，也被很多人告过白，当然也不乏有男孩子，混迹风花场所的他也勉强算得上一个调情高手。但这次除去欢爱后的懒惰，也是有一丝渴求，一丝害怕失去。纵然面对的这个是他认识不到三个小时的人，这听起来像是玩世不恭的床上情话，但李白却颇为享受着这一切。

天还没亮，深夜的孤寂和酒精往往最能激发情欲，两个人几乎在房间内的每一处都想来一发。  
从暄软的大床到厚实的羊毛地毯，再到皮质的单人沙发，或是李白面前大大的落地窗。原本窗子是被窗帘遮住的，但韩信一把拉开窗帘，这座城市原原本本的面貌显露出来，它不是纸醉金迷，却依旧的灯火通明，使人沉醉到不知归路。  
李白双手抵住玻璃，韩信直接扶上他的腰，长驱直入。  
他被抵在玻璃上，高温的皮肉碰上冰凉的玻璃，街道交错的样子呈现在李白眼前，深夜中似乎静谧到只剩下他自己的呻吟喘息声。  
真是平时看不到的景象。李白心里偷偷的想。  
“你似乎很不专心。”呼出的湿润的气息打在耳畔，耳尖被湿润的舌头轻轻舔了一下，牙齿划过耳垂，拉起李白抵在窗的胳膊，脸颊距窗又近了几分，使胸口抵在的玻璃上，轻笑道，“好好欣赏这座城市吧，他也在欣赏你。”  
而后韩信环上李白的腰，这人腰线很高，薄薄的一层肌肉附在上面，腰际处的皮肤因为常年没有见到阳光的原因，显得尤为白皙细腻。韩信轻轻舔舐着他的后颈，慢慢的吸吮和轻微的啃咬使唇齿碰撞到细腻的皮肤，留下一个个粉色的痕迹，既暧昧又颇有风情。  
交合处早就淫乱不堪，透明的肠液在高速的冲撞下变得乳白浑浊，时不时的粘合在吞吐的阴径上。韩信不知道已经泄了多少次在里边，透明的肠液和乳白的精液混在一起，沿着李白的大腿内侧滑下。  
韩信的手捏上李白的下巴，掰过他的头，细细亲吻着他的唇，仔细的欣赏他的样子。  
最终的结果是李白累得昏睡在他身上，栗色的短发刺在韩信的肩上，有些扎却毛茸茸的意外的舒服。舌尖舔在李白脸颊上，小狐狸，你真的太甜了，怎么会轻易放过你。


End file.
